XX
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: It's been 4 years since Goku left with Shenron & it's now time for the youngest Z fighter to show everyone how she can take on the world; having saiyan blood sure makes a girls life way more interesting. It's life and changes & later what's to happen when new enemies force her and Bra to rise to the new challenge alone? Pairings? You'll see...& obviously things change over time ;)
1. Chapter 1

**XX**

_**Summary**_

**It's been four years since Goku left with Shenron and it's now time for the youngest Z fighter to show everyone how she can take on the world, and having saiyan blood sure makes it way more interesting than it already is to transition from girl to woman. Joining her is Bra and along the way what's to happen when new enemies force them to rise to the new challenge alone? Pairings? You'll see and… things obviously change with time ;)**

_**Character info: **_

**Time will obviously pass by through this story. Some adventures will be shorter than others.**

**Pan will begin at 18 years old right now (birth: 779). I prefer to go with how the original Japanese dub proclaims things to be but in this one case, it just doesn't make sense for Pan and Bra to be 10-12 years old because of their personalities and character design, especially Bra (birth: 778) since she looks older than Pan even though several claim she's a few months to one year younger and she knows how to drive in the show. Plus it also seemed odd that Pan was out dating at only 9 years old so in this story Bra is a few months to one year older than Pan and GT took place 10 years after Goku left with Uub. **

**Anyway, there are so many characters in this show more individualized character descriptions will be given at the beginning of new chapters as the characters are then introduced in the story. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragonball/z/gt franchise lol**_

Prologue:

There came a knock to my bedroom door. I finished zipping up my dress and gave myself one last over look in the mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom closet door.

"Come in" I called giving a slight turn at my reflection and giving my bangs a few light brushes with my fingers.

"Sweetheart, are you awake yet" my mom gave a light gasp of surprise at seeing me as a smile came to her face.

"Are you kidding me, I couldn't get any sleep last night just cause of the anticipation" I laughed as I faced my mom and gave a spin for her to get a complete view

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her opinion "what do you think?"

She stepped into my room and gave me a beaming smile "I love. Pan you look stunning, I told you that dress was perfect"

Mom and I had been out shopping for my graduation dress yesterday. I usually wasn't very fond of dresses but when the occasion came up I enjoyed getting nice and tidied up. **(I definitely think Pan's character has the tom boy qualities but she also has a feminine side, especially since I saw that episode where she looked like a bee with wings lol plus shes grown now) **

"Well I've been waiting a long time for this day, it's my time to shine" I giggled and proceeded to put on the pumps that we chose for the dress.

Mom stepped up behind me so we both saw our reflections in the mirror and she put thing silver necklace around my neck as a finishing touch. She and I were about the same height now. Part of the reason this dress looks so good is because puberty finally took a huge toll when I was fifteen so all this time I've been filling out. I remember Bra and I were both so relieved. Saiyan growth patterns are so strange. My hair was now longer too, with that most say I hold a resemblance to how my grandma Chichi looked like at my age. (**pictures of how Pan and the dress look are on my profile)**

"Goodness Pan as a child you were so eager to grow up. For everyone to see you as an adult and now…" we both smiled at each other "I guess that times just about here"

"Finally!" I heaved dramatically "can I get my phone so I can record you saying that" I burst into laughter.

"No you may not. How about you ask me again when you stop having lucky charms for breakfast and sneaking out of your room at night to see Kevin"

"You are never too old for lucky charms and it's perfectly normal for a girl to want to spend time with her boyfriend." I defended "Besides, I know I can be wild and impulsive but in the end I always do what's right" I huffed knowing what else was a concern for her.

There came another knock at my bedroom door.

"Man of the house coming in" we chuckled as dad opened the door. "Wow, Pan you look beautiful. Are you two ready?" we both smiled at nodded.

"I'll go get the boys downstairs" mom smiled gave dad a quick kiss and stepped out of the room while it was now dads turn to talk to me.

"I can't believe my little girls graduating high school." He put his hands on my shoulders but I stepped in further to give him a hug.

"In a way I'll always be your little girl papa, but through the years you and everyone else have always seemed to feel that I need protection. Its time you guys see that I can take care of myself. That I've learned to handle myself and can confront any obstacle that comes my way" Dad nodded with a sigh.

"We couldn't help it Pan. You grew up in a peaceful time and you were still so young…" he mended.

If what I've heard is true than that's still not a completely reasonable excuse.

"Weren't Uncle Goten and Trunks far younger than I was when they had to face Majin Buu?" Dad and I released each other so he could step back to look at me.

"There weren't any other options in that time Pan." He explained with his hands held up on his sides "You're grandfather and Vegeta were technically dead at that time and I was off training to prepare so they _had_ to step forward." I nodded in understanding.

From what I heard they almost had him too, but there was another insecurity that has been plaguing my mind. "Dad be honest with me" he rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is one of the main reasons because I couldn't go super saiyan?"

There was a brief moment of silence but he did finally nod with a sympathetic smile. I crossed my arms and just shook my head, looking down at the floor…

It's something I never understood, they've said it could be because I was born into a peaceful time, or because my saiyan blood is too diluted to give me the ability to transform. Vegeta even bluntly suggested one time that it was just because I was a girl. However, none of these reasons ever really felt like the proper explanation to me, especially that last one.

Dad obviously noticed my expression…

"But Pan I've told you before that's not something that you need to concern yourself with. You're probably the strongest girl on the planet. And you've got the fire and brains to take on whatever life throws at you."

He had his hand on my cheek and a smile slowly crept onto my face.

"We should get going. You don't we to be late" I nodded eagerly and turned to grab my cap and gown set and ready on the hook hanging from my door.

Walking out of the house together I knew that life must have big plans in store for me. I am a Son after all.

I wonder what you're doing right now Grandpa…

I wonder if you're ever able to somehow check up on us…sense what we're doing from where ever you are…

I've finally grown up grandpa. And I'll always train and be ready for whatever comes our way. I know I'm not the strongest of earths special forces…but your blood runs in my veins…

I know, everyone will see how much of your strength is reflected in me…

**.**

**Alright so we were introduced to Pan in this prologue and so much more is too come. Next chapter we'll get an insight as to what a lot of the other z fighters have been up to this whole time and meet some new faces to. It's gonna be epic! This story will be serious and see the sides of drama, adventure, romance and much more. Stay tuned ;) Please REVIEW**


	2. My Boys, My Man

**Time for the next chapter and we'll now be given a little more insight on how life is going for other characters and a look at some of the new ones such as….**

_**Son Gousuke and Gorou**__**:**_** Shortly after the shadow dragons saga ended Videl became pregnant once again and when a new member of the Son family was thought to enter into the world, they were blessed with TWO. Pan now has younger twin brothers with Gousuke being 5 minutes older than Gorou. They both currently look a lot like Gohan did at the beginning of DBZ as toddlers but they both have Videl's eye color. Now I know in one of the other Fanfics, **_ Destiny's Blessing _**the author gave Pan younger twin brothers as well but I had also thought beforehand that Pan would eventually get younger siblings and twin brothers fit just perfectly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. All credit goes to akira toriyama.**

**.**

"Aaargh!" I let out such a high pitched screech I thought all the windows in our house would burst.

"Gousuke! Gorou!" I stormed down the stairs into our living room. They don't seem to be downstairs so I sensed the property over for their Ki and realized they had gone back outside.

We still had our house in Mt. Pao so the woods were right behind our property and I instantly zoomed through to trees to where they were. Coming to a clearing, they were both on the ground kneeling over what seemed to be a pot hole near a rocky creek.

"Look look!" Gorou beamed as he pointed to a picture from a book he held "This says it's a Newt not a lizard"

Gousuke was holding the small animal by its tail before putting it into jar. They seemed to have a small collection of bugs going beside them though most of it was probably sitting back on my vanity dresser.

"There you two are!" they noticed me in the clearing and they could already tell I was mad.

"Uh oh" they both chorused "Run away!" they both took to the air but obviously being beginners they weren't any match for my speed, especially considering they were always side by side.

Before they were even higher than the trees, I had snatched them both by the back of their collars and landed.

They squirmed around trying to break free "We didn't do it Pan! Churo got into the house again **(they were referring to their little dragon visitor)**"

"Yeah! It's not our fault he sniffed that chocolate bar in your backpack and tore up your homework!" Gorou cried.

WHAT?

"Oh well that's just fantastic" I seethed sarcastically. "But that's not what I'm referring too" I carried them both back to the house and up to the reason why my day was off to a bad start.

"And just what is this?" I demanded putting them down to face my dresser and mirror where I did my hair and had my bit of make up and jewelry, though covering it where vast numbers of muddy hand prints and piles of muddy insects squirming around all over my things.

"Aren't they cool?" Gorou beamed as he climbed my chair to pick a few up.

"Yeah we wanted you to see them but you were in the shower. You said to show you later so we decided to put them here for when you got out." Gousuke explained.

Argh….I rue the day Grandma gave them those wildlife text books. I guess it's not as bad as last week when they lost a garden snake in the house and mom nearly had a heart attack. And speaking of Grandma, I'm supposed to take them over to her house before I head to campus. Mom and dad had already left for work earlier.

"You do not bring bugs into the house!" I lectured. "You do not bring _any _sort of rodent, insect, reptile, amphibian or anything into the house anymore you got that? Now you boys pick up these bugs, and wash your hands thoroughly with soap so I can take you guys to Grandma's house"

"Ohh kay" they pouted at having me spoil they're fun. I love my brother's, I do, but they were such a messy handful. And somehow I'm how I'm always the butt of their little messes and schemes.

Downstairs I filled a small bucket but soap and water so I could go back upstairs to clean up all those mud prints.

The boys came downstairs flying through the air and at their games once again.

"Look at this beetle! Haha, eat it Gorou!" Gousuke was attempting to catch a laughing Gorou. "No way you eat it!" he dodged.

"I told you to put those outside" I yelled over to them and heading back up the stairs.

Jeez and I thought they were a handful when we were potty training them. I shook my head and began scrubbing. I guess I'm not really the only girl in the world that can complain though. Making life difficult is a little brother's job…

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell thing.

Setting down the sponge, I walked over to my window. Who could that possibly be?

Pulling the curtain aside, I noticed a red jet copter parked outside. **(The show showed Bulma, Trunks and Videl flying some, they're definitely faster than your typical car for transportation)**

"I got it!" Gousuke yelled. OH NO!

.

The elder twin landed and opened the front door to reveal a young man with gelled blackish green hair, well built frame and styling fossil sun glasses and Abercrombie attire. Removing his sun glasses, he didn't see who had opened the door until he looked down.

"Who are you?" Gousuke bluntly asked.

"Uh hi little buddy. My names Kevin" he kneeled down and patted his head, making the young saiyan pout at the gesture "Is your sister here?"

"Are you Pan's boyfriend?" He asked out of the blue once again.

"Why yes I am" His hand was still on the boys head.

"Who's here Gous.." before Gorou could float into the living room to ask his brother who the visitor was, Pan snatched him out of the air and landed to where she could see the meeting between her other little brother and her boyfriend of five months, whom by the way was still unaware of her family heritage. And for now that's the way it best stay.

"Do you like Newts?" Gousuke held up one of the creatures he had previously been playing with and had stored in his pockets. This appearance then caused Kevin to step back from the boy with hands suddenly full of insects "Uh.."

"No he does not and neither are most people now put those outside like I told you" Pan stepped up to the doorway and scurried her brothers through the door and onto the yard to dispose of their little companions.

"Hey babe" a grin then spread across Kevins face at seeing his girlfriend.

I tried my soapy hands off with a cloth and smiled nervously. "Hi Kevin, I wasn't expecting you to come over. I thought we were meeting after class later…" I inquired at my boyfriend's unexpected presence at my house. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see him but he's only been over once before, and with good reason. He met my parents when we first got together right before graduation and so far we've been together for four months. This is actually the longest relationship I've ever had and I'd like to think that things could really work out between us, but Kevin's still unaware of my saiyan heritage and meeting my brothers could give it all away. They're not fully aware of how discrete they have to be.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I drove two hours cause I wanted to surprise you with breakfast and besides, I've never met your little brothers before" we looked over in their direction and Gousuke was once again chasing Gorou around the yard but this time they were trying to get the other messy with their muddy hands.

"Cute kids" he mused. "Uh…maybe I should have brought 2 more donuts" he noted down to the bag he held in his hand.

"Uhh…that's ok. They really aren't supposed to have sweets anyway" I quickly made an excuse. Honestly, having only one donut would just spike their bottomless appetites and have them cause a tantrum until they get more of a fill.

Kevin was then about to look back in their direction but my eyes widened at what was before us. The boys had started a little spar in midair and before I knew it my hand shot out to the side of Kevin's head with the other one on his shoulder so he would fully turn to face me before he saw them.

His eye's widened slightly as my action caught me by surprise and our faces were only a breath apart.

"But this is still a sweet gesture" I whispered with a smile.

A smirk then spread on his face and he closed the space between us. I could feel shivers run up my spine as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel the tip of his tongue slick by my bottom lip asking for entrance. This made me giggle and I granted him access.

I really would like for Kevin to get to know my family better but ever since I first started dating back when I went out with Popell **(the boy that pan is seen on a date with on the first episode of GT) **I've realized I have to be careful with my powers so I don't scare guys off before they even have to chance to know me better. I guess most guys are intimidated enough that my Grandfather is Mr. Satan, even though that's not where my true strength comes from, but seeing a girl demolish buildings and display inhuman strength just sends them running for the hills in fear. I've never had a problem landing a guy, it's just keeping them that's always been the issue. If I play my cards right and they get to know the real me, I'm positive that they'll accept the part of me that's obviously not human.

Suddenly I was caught off guard and Kevin backed me up to the doorframe of my front entrance while he kissed me.

Breaking us apart I moved him back a bit "What are you doing? My little brothers are right there" I reminded him at his bold actions.

He chuckled "I can't help it" his hands lowered on my hips "I just have to kiss you when we're together"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked as I raised his hands from moving further south. "Well I am obviously the better kisser of us two." I teased, but with all the reason to.

"What?" he was slightly offended but couldn't hide the smile from staying on his face.

"I did teach you everything you know" I crossed my arms with my smile still present.

"We'll just see about that" he asserted and stepped up close to me but before he could continue I placed my finger over his lips to stop him.

"Later" I whispered. "We should head out before it gets late. My class is at noon." We both chuckled.

"I'll hold you to that baby" we embraced each other and I took this opportunity to wave my hand back to my brothers.

At first they didn't seem to notice to caught up in their spar but then Gorou was the first to stop and have Gousuke look my way. I sent them a stern look to drop back down to the ground. My arm motioned for them to stop flying and they soon caught my drift.

"Alright boys, let's get going" I stopped hugging Kevin and gestured them to come over.

"Wait a few minutes here while I walk the boys over to my grandmother's house." I told Kevin but he had me turn back to him.

"There's no reason to walk. Hop into my copter we'll take them together" he suggested.

Uhhh…I can't really think of a good excuse to say no so I guess I'll have to accept.

"Um ok. Thanks" I motioned the boys over.

"Alright guys hop into Kevin's copter" they then scurried over.

"Why a copter when we can just f.." I covered Gousuke's mouth before he could finish.

Gorou was the first to step up to the copter but was suddenly blocked by Kevin.

"Woah, woah there little buddy. This copter's brand new" he exclaimed. "Babe, they're hands are covered in dirt I can't have them getting those hand prints on my new leather seats" he motioned to me with crossed arms.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Oh but he always wants to make out in there…

"My sister's not a babe, she's almost nineteen" Gousuke gave Kevin a confused look.

"And my name's not Buddy it's Gorou" he added "I'm not little either I'm 3 and a half"

I scurried them back in to wash their hands and while they hovered over the sink I was sure to let them in on what was going on.

"Now listen to me boys. I want you to behave while Kevin drops us off but most importantly I don't want you guys using any of your real strength while he's around. No flying, no energy beams and no mention of being saiyans" I informed them as they dried off.

"Why?" came Gousuke.

"Well…because Kevin is all human and people aren't used to seeing other's fly or lift cars over their head" I tried to explain as best as I could to a three year old quarter saiyan.

"Why?" this time it was Gorou.

"Because we're part saiyan and humans can't do all the things saiyans do" I reasoned "now just do this for me ok. I really like this guy"

"Why?" came Gousuke. Ok this is starting to get ridiculous.

"Because he's smart, funny, really good looking and I want to have a descent relationship for once" I exclaimed as we exited the bathroom.

"Why?" came Gorou. Ok I'm starting to get annoyed…I turned to face them on the stairs.

"Because I want to fall in love and start a family one day. I haven't had the best of luck in dating and with time it's possible that Kevin could be the one" I answered with a tone to get them to understand me.

"Why?" they now chorused at my statement.

"BECAUSE" I finally burst "Just do this for me and stop asking questions" I urged them out the door.

We took to the air and I immediately pointed out which house in the town was my grandmothers.

"Pan can we go to school with you?" Gousuke called from the backseat.

"Please" Gorou finished. I automatically shook my head.

"Sorry guys, college is just for grown ups, besides I have a lot of other things to do today and can't be looking out for you" I explained from the front seat as we prepared to land.

"But everyone says we're growing up so fast!" Gousuke defended.

"Yes, but there's still much more growing up that needs to be done, besides, grandma is expecting you guys to spend the day with her today. I'll take you into town with me some other time" I concluded the take and stepped out once we were on the ground. Just by hearing the copter, Grandma had come outside to greet us.

"How are my grandbabies doing today?" she beamed with her arms wide open and we three rushed to give her a hug.

"We're doing good, with the boys it sure has been an eventful morning" I noted .

"Yeah Grandma Chichi" Gousuke started. "We've been collecting all the bugs and animals from the books you gave us" Gorou finished.

"My, I hope that didn't get messy" she asked concerned but I nodded to confirm it.

"Why don't you boys run along inside, I've put out snacks in the kitchen" my brothers cheered at the news and rushed inside. Turning back to me held my hands in hers.

"So how's college going for you Pan? Do you have class today?" I nodded. I had planned to fly over to Campus after dropping off the boys in hopes of catching up with Bra over brunch but I guess now I'll be spending the next two hours riding to school with my boyfriend. Speaking of which…

I heard a honk and we both turned back to face Kevin waving over from the jet copter.

"Well that's rude. Who is that that brought you here Pan? He hasn't even presented a proper introduction" grandma huffed with her hands on her hips. I have to admit she's got a point…

I stepped back over to the copter and opened the passenger door. "Why haven't you come out? Come introduce yourself to my grandmother" I demanded with an urged look.

"Wha…sorry babe I thought we were in a hurry" he unstrapped himself and climbed out. I guess its understandable since its about 10 o'clock and my first and only class for Friday starts at noon but with my grandma, first impressions were everything. She was all about family, commitment, respect and doing things traditionally, which is probably the reason she never approved of my uncle Goten dating Valese. They started seeing each other back when grandpa was still around and from what I've heard are still doing well, which is much to the displeasure of my grandma. Ever since then uncle Goten stopped being present at family or Z fighter gatherings because he was always out with her. It even took a while for him to actually introduce her to us and I have to admit even I feel uncertain about her possibly being my aunt one day. She's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box and I can't help but feel uncle Goten's reasons for being with her aren't all the right ones. I mean she is nice and pretty but above that I don't really see proper chemistry. Then ever since Goten moved out last year, grandma feels that's another reason to dislike her. Though, he is just right next door from here and we all see each other almost every day. Anyway, putting my uncle aside, my family is everything to me and I really just want her approval.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend Kevin" we walked up to her.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" he bowed. She looked him over and her expression somehow just made me nervous.

"Oh really…so Kevin, what do you do for a living? How long have you been seeing Pan?" she inquired.

"uh I uh go to college over in West City with your daughter. I'm a third year" I could tell her stare was starting to make him nervous. "We met through some friends before she graduated and have been seeing each other ever since"

"Alright, then how do you plan on supporting her once you graduate?" our eyes both widened.

"Uh…what?" that question caught him off guard.

"You've been seeing my granddaughter for a few months now. You're obviously very fond of each other so when do you plan on settling down?" she demanded.

"Grandma…" I nudged at her tone. "Don't say stuff like that, your making Kevin feel uncomfortable"

"I don't see why anyone should be uncomfortable. You young people are so afraid of commitment now a days. Your grandfather and I were engaged your age." she defended.

"Grandma things work diff…"

"Woah ma'am there's no way that's happening?" came Kevin before I could finish. Slowly turning to face him, I couldn't help but feel a pull at my heart at hearing that statement.

"What? And why not?" grandma chichi definitely didn't take that well.

"Look I adore your granddaughter but we're just dating right now. Its way to soon to think about anything like that, we're just having fun, its casual.."

"CASUAL, HUH?" grandma suddenly burst. "You think I don't know what that means? You listen and listen good young man." She began to wag her finger at him, causing him to back up" Pan is a beautiful, respectful young woman and if you think that you can ever just toy with her emotions by having something 'CASUAL' then you've got another thing coming mister"

So much for a good first impression….I stepped up and took hold of Kevin's arm. "We're going to be late." I urged him back onto the copter and grandma stayed back looking at us with arms crossed as we took to the air.

"I'll see you later!" I called to her and with that we took off. What a relief…

"I'm sorry about all that" I soothed things over with Kevin on our way to West City.

"Sorry to say this but that woman's kind of on the crazy side." I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Every girl has a bit of a crazy side, it's in our nature" I somewhat defended as we ate our coffee and donuts on the way. "But I can't help but wonder…." I fully turned to face him.

"Kevin I adore you as well. Even though, we're just starting out….I think something wonderful can grow between us…" my left hand held onto his…

Looking up from the wheel, he turned my way and we took a few moments to just look into each other's eyes before he gave me a comforting grin. "Yeah baby, only time will tell" he leaned forward to give me a deep kiss…

So we were on our way to the University and we happen to attend the one in west city. Kevin has his own apartment here and as a freshman I'm required to live in a dorm on campus. College life is pretty good so far but some nights, like last night, I'll randomly fly home and spend the night there. Every now and then I get to see Bra who one would think is only one year ahead of me is actually already a grad student who received her master's degree in Biochemical engineering with a minor in business. Just like your typical member of the briefs family, she inherited her mother's brains but like any other girly girl loves to have her time for fun. Bra may not be all that into fighting as I am but that doesn't mean she doesn't know anything about it, just like me she isn't someone you want to mess with after all she does have a lot of Vegeta's persona but once you know her she can be a sweet person. I texted her earlier about not being able to make it and I guess we're just going to meet up later this afternoon.

**.**

"Gousuke, Gorou?" Chichi searched around the house "Now where did those two run off to this time?"

**.**

After a deep kiss we both broke apart with a grin on both our faces.

"I'm gonna hit up some of the guys and then be back for you later ok babe" he brushed the back of his hand along my cheek and I couldn't help but blush.

I nodded. "I get out at 2, I'll see you after class then" With one final peck I made my way into the building.

**.**

"Shouldn't we have gotten off with Pan?" Gorou turned to his brother as they hopped out from the back of the copter. "No way, if she sees us she'll take us back tograndma's and we'll be in big trouble." She hoped up to the front seat.

"Well we can't just stay in here" Gorou followed his brother and hoped into the passenger's seat.

"Hey maybe we can drive this thing" Gousuke tried messing with the steering wheel but it wouldn't budge, putting a little more strength into the force he didn't expect his saiyan strength the take effect and the steering wheel suddenly snapped off.

"ooohhhhhh….you broke it Gousuke" the younger twin pointed accusingly to his older brother "You're gonna get in trouble, you're gonna get in trouble" he sang

"Shadup" he stuck his tongue out "All it needs is a little glue. Come on, less go find some" he motioned for his brother to follow him and they hopped out of the copter that Kevin left parked while he walked Pan to the door of the building.

Gorou was the last to hop off and made sure to shut the door though it accidentally came off as a slam and wouldn't you know it, the force caused the door to snap off of its hinges. Eyes widened the younger twin gulped at the sight.

"We're gonna need lots a glue" the older one urged "Come on!" and with that the boys scurried off.

Walking back down the steps towards his copter, Kevin came around to the driver's side in order to put the vehicle away in its capsule and came with a sight that made his jaw hit the floor…

..."What the hell!?" he screamed

**.**

"We can't fly. Remember what Pan told us" the boys were making their way through the campus

"This place is so big; do you see any stores around here?" The area was filled with vast numbers of young adults you happened to turn and stare at the young toddlers walking around by themselves as they passed. It didn't help that one of them happened to be holding a random steering wheel. They boys made their way past several of the classroom buildings; they walked by the dorms, by the basketball courts, by the gym and swimming pool and football field. They looked on in fascination, wandering from here to there with no particular direction in mind. Heck, while they were out in the sports areas a baseball had made it to the other side of the fence to where they stood and Gousuke was the first to claim it through the air.

"Wait Gousuke, they need that ball to keep on with the game" Gorou pointed out and some of the players could see them from the other side of the fence.

"Your right" I took a throwing position "You dropped this!" he yelled over to them and sent the ball skyrocketing back towards the catcher in position near the third base **(like father like son lol)**

They players that had been near them stared wide eyed from the catch and back to the them.

"You're welcome" they laughed and began on their way.

The boys would soon arrive at the student union.

"I can't see past all these tall people" Gousuke whined.

Gorou took the initiative to start hopping for it didn't violate what Pan had told them, this however caused even more attention to be drawn their way. "Good idea" They were both at it as they made their way through the student café and shops area.

"Hey Gousuke, I think there's a store over there" they scurried into what appeared to be the campus bookstore and zoomed by the aisles of books and supplies.

"Wait, we can't use this. We don't have any money. Taking this is stealing"

"Ah man, what do we do now?" Gousuke whined. "Is there anything else we can use?"

Walking out of the bookstore, an idea immediately struck them as they stared at the food court.

"I got an idea!" they beamed and rushed over to the condiments section in front of all the restaurant stands.

They jumped onto the counters and through things around as they searched for what they were looking for..

"We can use this!" Gorou yelled over to his brother and he held a pitcher of honey in his hand "honey is really sticky, if we use a bunch of these, we can definitely stick the wheel and door back on"

"Maybe this will show that Kevin guy that we're not little" Gousuke mused.

With that in mind, the saiyan twins began retracing their steps on their way back to where they'd last seen Kevin and Pan, but this time with several cafeteria honey pitchers in hand. They managed to make their way back to the parking lot they had first arrived at but noted that Kevin's copter was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, he's gone and we don't know where Pan is" Gorou quivered at the idea of being lost, worry growing in his stomach.

"I guess if we'll have to break our promise if we're gonna find Pan and Kevin. Come on, let's fly up and look for em" he encouraged his brother that they would resolve this and took to the air.

**.**

Walking out of the classroom, I let out a sigh of relief at knowing the weekend is here. Kevin texted me to meet him outside the union at 2:30, so I guess I could take this time to see what Bra's up to.

Pulling out my phone I dialed her number and after a few rings she finally answered.

"Hey girl" she already knew it was me

"Hey what are you doing right now?" I walked down the steps of the building.

"I'm grabbing a latte at the coffee shop. Care to join me?" she suggested. Caffeine doesn't do much for me but a Frappuccino sounds wonderful right now. "Sure I'll be right there"

It was just up the street so I arrived in no time. Sitting outside on the café patio was none other than the only blue haired saiyan I know. Noticing I arrived we both instantly smiled and she stood to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she beamed. "I know, how've you been?" we both giggled and sat down.

"Good" she pushed a cup forward to me and smiled at the gesture. "you ordered for me?" we both laughed. "Well I know how much you like Frappuccinos.

It's been a few months since I've seen Bra. I think it was last at my graduation ceremony. She and Bulma had attended and congratulated me afterwards. After a celebratory dinner at my house, she and I had gone out to a few graduation parties we heard about in Satan city. We hadn't gone to high school together with her at West City High and me at Orange Star but we do attend the same University now. Keeping in touch though is hard since none of our classes are the same and we've been busy with school work.

"How are you adjusting to college life" she took a sip of her latte and we struck up conversation.

"It's good" I nodded "I love all my classes, my roommates pretty cool and I get to see Kevin almost every day" a smile spread on my face as I informed Bra on what's been going on lately. "What about you and Chris?" I recalled Bra mentioned the last time we texted that she had begun to see someone.

"We're doing pretty well. Honestly, when we first met I thought he was a total douche but now I think I can really see something with him." She looked excited.

Bra dated even less than I did but it certainly wasn't because she couldn't land a guy. With what she has to offer a man would probably be insane not to notice her how gorgeous she was, not to mention the Briefs title. Bra has wasn't the kind of girl that fell easily for a guy. Her walls were up around her heart but more recently the few she had tried to allow through didn't last long with having Vegeta for a father. I wonder if this guy has crossed that bridge yet…

"But once again we're at the moment of truth" she sighed. "My dad will always be my number one but he can't keep pulling the same stunt where he scares guys off. Before I didn't think it was such a big deal since I didn't have anything that deep with the few in the past but now….I think I'm close to finding love and I have to stand up for it. Its time he face the reality of it all as well" she asserted as she set down her cup. What a coincidence in our thinking…

"Argh…speaking of family's…" I mused. Bra looked back up curiously at me.

"What?" I took a large sip before going on to explain to her the events of this morning's encounter with my brother's and grandmother.

She burst into laughter before you even knew it "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh" she added through her giggling. "I just find Chichi's tantrums so hilarious. I love how she can make men tremble in fear"

I'll admit the way grandma keeps people in line is pretty admirable…

"I'm sure she'll come around. Your parents trust your judgment and your brother's just need to get to know him better. I'm not saying it'll be easy because it never is but I feel you should be confident." She advised with a smile at my concern with my boyfriend and family. It dead help me gain some reassurance.

"What does Goten think of him?" she recalled another member of our family.

"He's never met Kevin before. He's the family member I see the least of what with him living on his own now, always out with Valese and working to take over my Grandpa Hercule's dojo." I gave a shrug. I don't know what he'd think but I'm pretty sure he'd be cool with it since he's always been more like a brother than an uncle in my eyes.

"Life pulls people down different paths" she mused with a sip of her cup. That probably is the only things that make me sad about growing up but like she said, that's life. Looking back over at my longtime friend I recalled how close we were back in the diaper days. We weren't as close now but made sure to keep up with each other every now and then. Believe it or not there came a time when I thought we would be family….

Back when I was getting ready to compete in my first tournament I recalled how when Bra and I would play together she would talk about one day being my aunt…

_***Flashback***_

"_**Pan look!" Bra burst into my room with a flower in her hand. **_

"_**What is it?" I stopped my coloring and hopped off my bed to see my excited friend. **_

"_**Guess who gave this to me" she beamed while twirling around me, causing her polka dot dress the swirl in waves. **_

"_**Uh your dad?" I guessed. **_

"_**No, Goten" she cheered with joy "Before he flew off with my brother, he picked this flower for me and said it was for the prettiest girls in the world" she sighed and my eyes widened at hearing this. **_

"_**Really? Does this mean my uncle likes you" I began to giggle in excitement. **_

_**She nodded with joy "This means one day I'm gonna be your aunt Bra" **_

_**We both burst into laughter…**_

_***End flashback***_

I couldn't help but smile to myself at remembering the old days

"What?" Bra had noticed my expression and I just shook it off as nothing….Speaking of the old days

"How's your brother doing?" giving it a moment's thought Bra gave a half smile and shrugged.

"Busy with his own life as well." Yeah no doubt with all the new responsibilities that have come his way..

"I know one things for sure, he wants to pass the company's leading title over to me soon" I couldn't help but let my curiosity show at the mention of this "He'll obviously still have share and investments with the company, after all he is family but what he decides to do next won't be as much of a weight on him as the CEO position is. I'm happy to help him do what he wants after all he's got a family to think about now…"

Yep, you heard her right. Trunk was now married the last time Bra and I had met, I learned he discovered he would soon be a father….

I couldn't help but stare down into my chocolaty Frappuccino and mess around with the straw. My attention wasn't really here as it drifted off to one of other best friends. I may come as a surprise that I didn't get this news from Trunks seeing as how we grew so close after the Grand Tour through space to find the black star dragonballs. I discovered something about Trunks the day my Grandfather left with Shenron….not only did we have to learn to not take the precious things we have in life for granted, not only that we couldn't keep bending the laws of life but that we must also live every day the fullest we can. I discovered that day that I had developed stronger feelings for one of my best friends but knowing the kind of things that wouldn't let it be possible, I kept this to myself. Trunks and I kept in touch as much as possible afterwards until the friendship soon began to dissipate almost two years later. Trunks was 29 and had begun seeing the woman he would soon marry. I could sense him drifting at that time…Being only 16 at the time I let my emotions get the better of me and decided Trunks needed to know how I felt before I ran out of time. What I wasn't expecting however was….that he knew all along

_***Flashback***_

"_**Trunks" I knocked as peeked through the door that was slightly open, leading to one of the lounge areas. (the room you see chichi and Bulma in during GTs baby saga) **_

_**He was seated at the table looking over some contracts from work **_

"_**Hey, Pan" he smiled at seeing it was me… "I haven't seen you much lately, whats up?"**_

_**I entered and smoothly walked over to the table with my arms behind my back "I just thought I'd pay a friend a visit…" I smiled as I sat across from him.**_

"_**Well I'm just finishing up some forms for work. I have plans for later tonight though" he began organizing several of the packets spread out around the table "how about we get some pizza before I meet up with Melinda" he suggested.**_

_**I nodded with a smile "Sure, uh by the way how are things going with you two" I pondered the subject…**_

"_**Great, she really is wonderful woman I can't help but constantly have her on my mind" he sighed as he finished gathering up his things…**_

_**Of course, who wouldn't fantasize about a girl who's modeled for Vogue and known as an entrepreneur for her own fragrance and clothing line…**_

"_**What about you? Meet any guys lately?" he finished his clean up and leaned back his chair with a sip of his mug. **_

"_**Actually that's something I want to talk about…" I instantly replied and gave him the most serious yet slightly pained look I could show. His mug paused mid way before he could set it down, I wondered if I was somehow able to explain things to him just by having our eyes locked for these few slow moments. **_

_**My eyes soon dropped down to my hands as I could feel the heat begin to build up in my cheeks…**_

"_**I….its just…. One of my….my dearest friends…" I then felt his his hand set over mine.**_

"_**Pan…" I looked up at him to see he leaned over **_

"_**Whatever it is you're facing….it's important to know that your heart can lead you to places you never expected to be. It's the strongest but at the same time most fragile part of you. Your heart can lead you to great things, but it can be deceived, which is why sometimes you have to guide it too…."**_

"_**I know" I spoke up "which is why I need to say that.."**_

"_**Pan…" he stopped me again "there are something's in this life that you wouldn't give up for anything, that you'd do anything to protect, such as the special bonds that friends and family share. That's why sometimes people have to bear through obstacles that come their way to ensure that these special things in life are conserved. Or even risk like looking like the villain but…in the end, time teaches the heart that some things were best left the way they turned out…" **_

_**With one last long look, I understood it all.**_

"_**Whatever it is your facing Pan…I know you'll surpass it" he gave my hands a reassuring squeeze**_

_***Flashback***_

He didn't want to hear it…I was about to cross a line and he pleaded for me to stay silent as to not risk having me face what was to come. He wanted to keep me protected…

Which is why I learned I had to guide my heart, just like he said….

And in order to do that, I could attend his wedding celebration later that year...I scheduled a campus visit that weekend over in Hokaido. There was a z family gathering but the actual ceremony had been only done at the court house because with them being celebrities they didn't want to face the hassle of the media invading in their lives to prepare for an actual wedding…

"Honestly though I can't wait for the nine month period to be over because those pregnancy hormones just make her all the more shrill than she usually is." Bra rolled her eyes. At first, Bra said she got along really well with her sister in law but apparently that was before she claimed Melinda to be somewhat two faced the last time we spoke…

"It's like that woman knows just what people want to hear but other times she an all new side" Bra tossed the cup through the air for it to land into the trash can and I did the same with mine.

"I still can't believe her pregnancy reaction" thinking back the last time we talked it came as a surprise to me as well. Apparently the news of having a baby had Trunks over the moon but her reaction came more as a state of shock. The day they spent celebrating with the rest of the briefs family came without it fully sinking in until she returned to work the next day with many people congratulating her but coming to realize what she would have to give up…

"You truly have to ask yourself if Melinda's ready to be a mother with the tantrum she threw at finding out her company wants her to stop modeling and she has to take a maternity leave soon from work" Bra went on to explain. Apparently this scene she had caused a huge argument to come up between the couple that day.

I nodded but did try to somewhat sympathize with her…

"Its their first child Bra. I'm sure it's just the worry of becoming a parent and realizing its not all about you anymore. Things will probably change for the better once the child is born…"

I'm happy for Trunks. Another proof I have of my growing up is maturing and learning to accept what life brings you and having faith that your life has just as many beautiful things in store for you….

Despite that we've pretty much lost touch now, I know I'll see him again. But for now I need to find out where my life is going to head from here. My heart has now arrived to Kevin and maybe this could be where it's meant to stay…. Like we talked about earlier only time will tell.

"Yeah, but anyway for now you and I need only be concerned with where we need to go from here." Bra smiled once again at our own journey that was waiting for us.

"That's for sure. You planning on introducing Chris to your folks anytime soon?" I asked as I leaned back against my chair.

"Yeah, I was thinking.." Before bra could finish I heard a loud explosion from behind me.

We both shot our eyes up in that direction to see smoke coming from way further up to street.

"What was that?" everyone around us had their attention there as well.

"I don't know. We should go see" we both stood up to make our way over…

**.**

**So what do you guys think so far? Don't you just adore the twins? Anyway, yeah I gave Trunks a family because that's just how life is but who know's what to come…**

**I know I mentioned he has a child on the way but we wont be introduced to them for quite a while… It's still all about Pan right now ;) **

**I also mentioned a new threat but again, right now its just about Pan's life right now…**

**Pairings? PanXKevin? Maybe; BraXChris? Who knows…. Only time will tell ;)**

**Btw I know I don't have much of a poetic side when it came to their conversation but bear with me**

**Please review!**


End file.
